


5SOS

by yanderekiryu100



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: LUKE AND KOKO GO ON A DATE AND IT'S AWESOME





	

tying the back of her bathing suit together she sighed, slumping her shoulders and heading out of the bathroom and onto the warm sand of her favorite beach. the air was slightly cold, making her shiver in a good way as she walked down the side walk towards where her friends were waiting. as she walked by every guy seemed to stare her up and down and wolf whistling making her roll her eyes. when she eventually got to where her friends had set up even they stopped and whistled at her. "damn girl you look fine!" Alice commented. "is that a new bathing suit?" Katy asked and she giggled. "yeah i got it at highpoint when i went on that date with that guy." she said as she modeled it a bit. she wore a two piece bikini with a blue floral pattern on it, making her curves and her boobs show off massively. "now i feel over dressed..." Alice muttered as she looked down at herself. Alice wasn't confident enough to wear a bikini and she had outgrown her one piece bathing suit a while ago, so she had changed into a pair of old shorts that showed off her long tan legs and a light blue singlet that wasn't too tight nor too loose. "your fine Alice. those shorts really show off your legs! in a good way." Koko said with a smile as she sat down on her own towel. "i hate my legs most of all..." she muttered as she glared at her legs. "they look fine. honestly! i'd kill to have your legs." Koko tried to reassure her friend but she just glared at her. "you'd only want them for the height!" she accused before laughing as well as the other. "how'd you know!" Koko yelled dramatically making Katy snort Lemonade out of her nose. "god damn you guys! that really hurt!" she yelled as she held her nose while her so called friends laughed harder. Eventually they grew bored of the sand and ventured to the ocean, setting their valuables in their bags under the clothes and walking up to the waves. as her foot touched the water, Koko gave a high pitched squeak at how cold it was. "damn it's cold!" she yelled and Alice laughed evily before grabbing her and running with her into the water, dumping her in the cold depths. "Alice! I’m going to kill you!" she screamed as she tried to chase Alice through the thigh deep water. Katy joined and they managed to catch their friend. catching their breath they admired the horizon in the thigh deep water. the other two had gone back to their towels to try and catch a tan in the slowly setting sun while she just stayed in the water, enjoying the cold waves moving around her feet...until somebody tapped her shoulder. she turned and was met with a pair of black sunglasses. he bit his lip ring almost in a nervous way. "E-Erm...Hi...I’m Luke. i just happened to notice how pretty you are...and...um...i just wanted to...talk to you..." he said, stumbling cutely over some of his words. she smiled brightly and held her hand out. "Hi Luke, I'm Koko. an unusual name i know, but it's native-American for knight. so i don't mind it." she said and he grinned back, showing off his perfect white teeth and taking her hand in his.  
a few hours later after she had introduced him to her friends and they had gone to get ice-cream it was starting to get late and cold so Luke decided to take them all to his place that he shared with his friends. When they got back to his place, Luke introduced them all to the girls. "over there playing what looks to be super Mario karts is Ashton and Michael and Calum is no where in sight..." he said as he looked around for his chubby cheeked friend. "Cal's asleep already said something about a big game tomorrow and he must sleep or something..." Michael said as he pressed furiously on the remote. "i'm going to beat you Mikey!" Ashton yelled as he bit his tongue, moving with the remote. "like hell you are!" Michael yelled back as he stepped up the pace and beat Ashton by a few seconds. "you got lucky man..." Ashton muttered as he put the remote down, admitting defeat. "Anybody else want to play against the awesome me?" Michael challenged with a grin which Alice returned gladly. "your on. i kick ass on this game." she said as she grabbed a remote from Ashton and joined in on the fun. meanwhile, behind them Luke, Koko and Katy were all playing truth or dare. "dare." Koko said trying to be as confident as possible. Luke smirked and closed his eyes, trying to think of a good dare to give her. "aha! i dare you to give me your number!" he exclaimed proud of himself, making her go wide eyed in shock. "well if it's a dare." she said before taking his phone and programing her number into the device's memory. "shit! you cheated!" Alice yelled as Michael beat her on rainbow road. "nope! you just suck at rainbow road!" he taunted back before she hit him with a pillow which he retaliated. Ashton then joined in and threw a pillow at Alice who dodged, making it hit Luke in the head. "hey! i'll get you back for that!" he yelled as he grabbed the pillow and stormed over to Ashton. Katy and Koko shared one look before shouting in perfect unison, "PILLOW FIGHT!" and with that, the fight began.  
Eventually Alice noticed the time and groaned. "hey guys its getting really late, we better start getting going. Katy you have to study for that test on Monday and Koko you've got your drivers test tomorrow. it's your third time so you better pass." Alice said and the others sighed. "well, we can always hang again. you have my number." Koko said to Luke who grinned. "okay! see you guys soon!" the boys yelled as Luke walked the girls out. "it was nice to meet you all! i was so glad we decided to go to the beach today!" Koko exclaimed with her usual bright smile making everybody else smile as well. "yeah i was glad i was brave enough to actually go up and talk to you." Luke replied as he hugged all three girls. "so are we!" all three of them said in unison, making everybody laugh. the girls then got in their car with Alice behind the wheel and drove off. "so Koko and Luke huh? how long do you think this guy will last Katy?" Alice asked with a sly grin. "well i don't know, how long did that other guy last? a day? i give Luke a week. tops." Katy said as Koko huffed. "you guys are mean!" she yelled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest while her so called friends laughed. "we're just joking Koko! but your reaction was funny!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled up in their driveway. koko's phone buzzed then and when she looked at it she grinned seeing that it was from Luke.  
'hello beautiful! thought you might want my number in return, dream about me, won't you? xx'  
it read and she squealed. "what are you yelling about? you'll wake the neighbors!" Katy hissed and Koko giggled. "read for yourselves." she said as she handed the both of them her phone. they each squealed themselves as they read it. "omg you guys have to get together! and set me up with Michael yeah?" Alice said with a wink while Koko just grinned and laughed. "yeah yeah. lets just get inside and get to sleep. i'm bushed, today was so much fun." Koko said as she yawned causing a chain reaction. "agreed..." Katy muttered as they all trudged inside and straight to bed, not bothering with dinner.  
2 months later  
it had been two months since that day on the beach and they had all become close, but none as close as Luke and Koko. Koko spent all the time she could with Luke, Same with Katy and Cal and Alice and Michael. he even asked Koko to one of his band practices! of course she had to invite the others to come with her. eventually Luke asked Koko out, with a little help from both his and her friends and a little peer pressure. she was fast asleep when he decided to strike. he hurled little pebbles at her window until she opened it, but the first time it wasn't her window. "wrong window idiot! Koko's room is the next one over!" Katy called and he went as red as a beetroot. "sorry Katy!" he called as he picked up some more rocks and started to hurl them at the right window. this time it was Koko that had opened the window and as soon as she did he started to sing numb by linkin park after the first verse however, Alice threw a roll of tape at him telling him to shut up and go home. he asked her out then and she agreed, all smiles, as he told her that she had to dress nice and that he would pick her up at 5:00. he then had to bolt down the dive way as both Katy and Alice started to throw things at him.   
the next day as it got later and later Koko was getting more and more nervous. unlike any of her other dates, she actually felt a connection with Luke like no other. and this scared her to no end. "why so nervous Koko? it's just like any other date right? relax." Alice said as she munched on some pocky. "yeah well it's not! this time it's different." she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. "why? because you actually got to know him before agreeing to date him?" she asked and Koko glared at her. "no...maybe...i don't know!" she yelled throwing her hands in their before flopping onto the couch. "don't worry! you'll be fine, really!" Alice said just as Katy walked into the room. "just don't forget to get us good with the others!" Katy yelled as she slid down the banister. "yeah yeah..." she muttered as she crossed her arms and sighed. "speaking of which, what are you going to wear to said date Koko?" Alice asked, making Koko jump up suddenly. "shit i got to get dressed!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs, a laughing Alice and Katy behind her.  
half an hour later Koko was dressed in a pretty, knee high red dress that showed her boobs off a little and totally showed her legs off. there was a beep from outside and Koko took a deep breath as she walked to the door, pulling it open to see that Luke was waiting at the passenger side door, leaning against it like a male model or a god. she waved before walking over to him, pecking his cheek as he opened the door for her. "Luke! wait a minute!" Alice yelled as she ran out of the house. "where do you plan on taking her?" she asked and Luke smiled before whispering the location in her ear so Koko didn't over hear. "very well. take care of her, if she comes back with even the slightest scratch I’ll kill you." she warned and Luke gulped before walking over to the drivers side, climbing in and taking off. Alice turned back to teh house to find that Katy was already in the door with the moustaches and hats, as well as the bat and camera. "lets do this..." Alice muttered as she ran backup to the house.  
Luke started to drive in what Koko knew was the direction of the beach. "are we going to the beach?" she asked grinning widely. Luke looked at her and immediately back at the road. "you'll see." he said as he bit his lip ring cutely. soon he had pulled into the parking lot and turned to her, smiling. "i knew we were going to the beach you liar." she said and he laughed. he got out of the car and walked over to her side, opening the door for her. "Come on, to the boardwalk." he said as he held a hand out to her. "what a gentleman." she giggled with a wink as she took his hand. "only for you M'lady." he said returning the wink and laughing. she blushed slightly as she got out of the car, intertwining her fingers with his as they made their way up the stairs.   
when they reached the top she found a bunch of blankets and pillows set up, as well as a very large teddy bear. Koko squealed when she saw the teddy bear, running over to it and hugging it tightly. "it so cute!" she squealed as she twirled. Luke chuckled as he walked over, pointing at it. "his name is Lukey. you can bring him home and cuddle him when i'm not there to do it myself." he said, making her blush a bright red. she covered her face with the teddy bear only for him to pull it away. "why are you covering your face, lovely? it only masks your beauty." he said making her blush even redder. she looked behind him then and saw two figures with hats and moustaches, peeking at them. "oh come on..." she sighed, smiling. "what?" Luke asked as he went to turn but she stopped him. "nothing." she said quickly and he looked confused but shrugged it off. "wait here a minute, i have a surprise for you." he said as he ran off. she sat on the pillows and waited like he asked, watching him run down the boardwalk. he returns shortly later with his guitar by his side. he started to strum the guitar to the tune of 'kiss me' by Ed Sheeran, making her eyes go wide and sit up, watching him intently. he started to sing the beginning, looking at her with the biggest grin in the world.   
"So kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved." he sang and played, bringing a smile to her face. her cheeks stayed the same red color the entire night, and she knew she was falling hard.

**Author's Note:**

> this was probs really bad but I did write other chapters with calum and Michael, and I got the idea for these off of a quiz I did a long time ago and no longer remember so yeah...if you want to read the other chapters please comment and tell me! ^^


End file.
